I am Lucky
by RealmeNevertobeseen
Summary: I am Lucky to have her, for her to care about me, love me, and I love her as well... One-shot! Don't be fooled by my ratings :) I challenge anyone to read this even though it's saying it's Naruto x OC :) rated T for naughty words; I also own nothing.


_**I am Lucky**_

I am so lucky.

Though that sounds a little sarcastic, I mean every word of it.

I am so lucky that I have her; this girl who loves me with everything she has; and I love her-dattabayo.

If it weren't for her, I would have been left behind in the Academy; especially since all the teachers hate me and try to sabotage my education, I wouldn't have even known those words if it weren't for her.

She has taught me so much, and she never had too. She could have very well left me to try and figure it out on my own, but she didn't; because she loves me and even though I am nowhere near as smart as her, and probably as strong, I have been given a chance to try my hardest for someone who actually gives two shits about my well-being.

I still can't believe my luck, this girl, two years my junior, has stood by my side for as long as she could possibly have, she cares for me, she _loves me_!

I probably would never have tasted love if it weren't for her; at the very least, not as quickly as I had with her.

I still remember every touch, caress, kiss she has ever given me like it had just happened.

Her voice that is sweet yet spicy; nothing could describe her better.

She is such a kind hearted person, yet can turn on a dime and be spewing flames into your unfortunate face and talk you down from your high held pedestal.

The only person she hasn't been able to do this to is Sasuke-teme.

Oh, and I guess Sakura-chan, who for some reason she hates.

If it weren't for her, I would have sat in my room on my bed, uncomprehending when I had found out why the villagers hated me so much, and they hated her just as much, just because she stood by me and legitimately cared for me.

She's taught me everything the Academy wouldn't, because despite Iruka-sensei's best efforts, he couldn't be there as much as he wanted for me; that's where she came in.

I usually ended up at the library because of this though; but she still tried her hardest to teach me all she could despite my bitching and moaning at the time.

She is obsessed with reading for a reason I guess-dattabayo.

I am less of an idiot because of her; though I guess the right word would be ignorant.

She tried, and failed, to teach me chakra control; but the only reason she failed was because she hadn't known about the Kyuubi.

If she had, I would probably be at the level of a Chūnin at chakra control by now.

She is after all training to be a medical Ninja.

She is starting to teach me higher levels of chakra control; because I have huge reserves of chakra and can't do what everyone can at chakra control; or something along those lines, I hadn't been listening very well.

Yeah, she's always saying that that's a _"nasty"_ habit I need to get over, whatever-dattabayo.

But, I do love her, she has been one of the only people to be there for my birthday and celebrate it instead of scorn me for things I had no control over; example, Kyuubi's attack.

She's made me cakes, sweets of all kinds, steaks and my favorite; **RAMEN**!

The only problem is she doesn't let me eat only ramen! Something really stupid about it "not being a healthy diet" or whatever bullshit she tried to convince me with. Pah! Ramen is the BEST thing in the ENTIRE WORLD DATTABAYO!

…

Ahem;

Uh, anyway…..

She's also the best because, instead of discouraging my pranking, like, well, _everyone_, she **helps **me with it!

Oh, the plans we could come up with together; and let me tell you, we have given **nightmares **to the _ANBU_!

She's also one of the scariest people you will _ever_ meet if you manage to piss her off.

The good thing is that she has a tell-tale sign to when she's getting pissy.

She, despite her age, curses like a _sailor_! But she curses _even more_ when she's pissed; so steer the conversation away from whatever topic you're on if her vocabulary starts to take a… bad turn.

Or in other words; change the topic or just stop talking if every other word is _shit_ of _fuck_ and anything along those lines.

She's also one of the smartest people in our year! She could have graduated early if she wanted. The only reason she didn't was because she didn't want to leave me behind, because as a ninja, you get busy.

She refused because she knew she wouldn't have had enough time for teaching me in everything and expanding on everything I already knew so I could move forward and not be left behind in the Academy.

She has given so much, so many good memories that I will remember till my last breath,

Every soft caress on my cheek to let me know she's there, every loving touch she would place on me, as if she were making sure I was still there; and every single kiss on my cheek or forehead that she gave me whenever I was feeling down.

Because, we promised,

We promised we would always smile for each other.

I would never ask for anyone else;

My Dear Sister Uzumaki Haru.


End file.
